


Classroom

by Twixen93



Series: La Petite Mort [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Professor AU, Sherlolly - Freeform, There are PICTURES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the classroom after school, stays in the classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely Nonny sent this delicious prompt to the blog a long time ago. Here's to professorlock au's with some smutty goodness!

* * *

 

* * *

 

Even with classes done for the day and the school nearly empty, there was a certain thrill in knowing they could be caught at any moment.

Molly felt the gentle caress of his thumb against her skin as she guided him to her already slick entrance. He pushed torturously slow into her and she sighed, welcoming the intrusion. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders once she was fully seated and he paused, allowing her to adjust. With a small nod, Sherlock began to move. He was slow at first, lifting her so that the tip of his cock was the only part remaining before thrusting his hips and burying himself deep into her. 

The obscene sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the empty classroom as their pace increased. He swallowed each moan and gasp with frantic kisses as their movements became erratic. She was close and he knew what she needed to push her over the edge. Not slowing the pace, he reached between them and began to circle her clit with his thumb. 

She threw her head back and gasped his name as her inner walls pulsed and clenched around his cock. He thrust a few more times, riding out her orgasm with her before following shortly after, emptying himself into her. 

Professor Sherlock Holmes and Professor Molly Hooper were co-workers and friends, nothing more. At least that’s the answer their students received whenever the question of their relationship came up.

But when they were finally alone at the end of the day, it was audibly clear that that was not the case.

 

* * *

 


End file.
